


Memento Mori

by ravenclawoutcast13



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead and Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic are Eri and Shinsou Hitoshi's Parents, Aizawa and Hizashi makes Unus Annus, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Manga Spoilers, M/M, Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Oboro loves memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawoutcast13/pseuds/ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: "We live our lives taking each second for granted.""But what would you do if you knew how much time you had left?"Present for Hawks!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta & Kayama Nemuri & Shirakumo Oboro & Yamada Hizashi, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hawkeye221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeye221b/gifts).



"Now this brings me back!" Hizashi declared as he pulled out an old photo album and ushered the two kids to look. Shota rolled his eyes and went back to organizing boxes. 

The two were finally moving out of the apartment they had been in since they graduated and actually getting a real house. Before they really didn't have a need to move, but with Eri and Hitoshi's adoptions they needed a bigger space. So here they were with their new children packing up everything. 

"Wow, your hair used to be really short!" Eri declared. 

"And Aizawa-sensei still looks the same I see." Hitoshi stated with a chuckle.

"Hitoshi, just call me Shota at home alright?" 

"...That's going to take some getting used to." 

Hizashi chuckled while shaking his head. "He's still the same guy I sat next to in class and the same one I married all these years later." 

He carefully flipped the page... And his smile grew sad. 

Shota got up and walked over, trying to see what gave his husband such a reaction. As soon as he saw the picture he understood why. 

"Who's that?" Eri asked softly pointing to the person standing between them in the photo. 

"That was a dear friend of ours." Hizashi said softly. 

"His name was Oboro Shirakumo, his hero name was Loud Cloud." 

Hitoshi looked at the photo, silently understanding what they were sad about. "What happened to him?" 

"He died during a fight with a villain during work studies... He didn't even make it to graduation." Shota stated solemnly. "The whole album idea was originally his idea and he made the first couple pages... We kept it up after his death." 

Hizashi nodded before gingerly grabbing the page. 

That’s when from behind the picture something shook loose. 

"Was that there before?" Hitoshi asked. 

The blonde hero shook his head, "Not that I ever knew." 

He picked it up and unfolded it. 

There was Oboro's writing and drawings all over the page into a long list, at the top was the title and a note written by him.

* * *

_ So, I got bored and went on the internet just clicking links and going down rabbit holes, like you do. But then I came across a video that caught my attention. 'What would you do if you only had one year to live?' My brain originally went to all sorts of places but one that stuck with me was, what if I made my last year a shitpost of all the stupid fun stuff I would do with my friends. Then I thought what if we recorded it and when the year was up we deleted it all to keep with the idea. So I decided to do just that. This is a list of all 365 ideas for a year of stupid fun with my best friends. So I need to title this project right? God, I'm just going to throw One Year into google translate and the funniest one will be the title. _

_ UNUS ANNUS _

_ (omfg im laughing my ass off) _

* * *

"That is Oboro to a fault." Hizashi stated with a laugh. 

Shota smiled softly as he read some of the ideas his old friend had come up with. 

Some were pretty good like Shota teaching the two gymnastics and them trying an escape room. Then there were ideas that sounded just like teenage Hizashi and Oboro, like trying to sneak into a movie theater by being two guys in a trench coat or the sensory overload station. 

Then there were ones that he had no clue what his friend was even saying in these old writings. What the hell was a hee hoo and why were they hunting it? 

"This sounds hilarious." Hitoshi stated with a chuckle. 

"Mr. Shota what does that word mean?" Shota looked to the item on the list and immediately folded the paper up. 

"Something I'll explain when you're older. Come on, we got to pack more." 

The three groaned and got back to work. Shota looked at the paper in his hand and slipped into his wallet. 

He could go down his friends ideas later, right now he needed to keep packing.

* * *

"You want to do what?" Hizashi asked with a shocked expression on his face. 

Shota nodded looking down the list. "I want to make Unus Annus happen." 

"But Sho, you hate publicity." 

"And I still do. If we made this we wouldn't involve our hero work, it would solely be just us. Just Shota and Hizashi." 

The blonde looked at the list and back to his husband. "Why though?" 

Shota sighed, "Hizashi, he'll been gone for ten years this next month. I wanted to make this as a tribute to him, to our friendship from all those years ago. I want to do this list for him." 

Hizashi embraced his husband with a warm hug. "Alright... I'm in. But also realize that some of the things on this list are pretty out there..." 

"I know... Seriously what the hell does pee sauna mean?"

* * *

"So I'm the camerawoman?" Nemuri stated as she was brought up to speed. 

"Basically." Shota said, adjusting his tie. It was really weird for him to be dressed in all white let alone his hair tied back. 

"This is going to be one hell of a year isn't it?" 

"Absolutely." 

Nemuri chuckled as she got the camera set up. "By the way for the video after this I know what store you can find your 'cooking utensils'." 

Hizashi looked to her as he buttoned up his black jacket, "Normally no, but for this yes please." 

"You two ready?" 

The two men looked at each other. This was it, there was no going back now. The two stepped in front of the green screen, side by side. 

"Action!"

The two stared into the camera blank faced and began speaking. 

"We live our lives taking each second for granted." 

"But what would you do if you knew how much time you had left?"

* * *

"Uhhhh Dads? You might want to come see this." 

Shota had just gotten out of the shower after work and was going to film another video for the project. Hitoshi had gotten more comfortable with them and began calling them Dads but his tone was something of shock and surprise. 

Both him and Hizashi were in the kitchen in seconds where Nemuri was standing just as surprised. 

"What is going on?" Hizashi asked. Hitoshi turned his laptop around for them to see. 

It was their channel. 

"Our channel, yes?" 

"You have a million subs." 

"We have what?!" The two men exclaimed. 

They looked to their subscriber count and sure enough it was at a million, over a million in fact. 

"But it hasn't even been two weeks?! How?! Why?!" Hizashi exclaimed. 

"Apparently the internet likes the idea." Nemuri stated just as shocked. 

Hitoshi pulled up their most recent video and the comment section. There was hundreds talking about it, about the idea of the channel, about the video itself. 

Oboro was right, the people loves it.

* * *

It was nearly three months into Unus Annus his class found out about the channel. 

Shota had walked into class one day fully ready to take a nap after a long night's shift, when Kaminari, Ashido, Sero, and Kirishima had swarmed him at his desk. 

"Sensei you said nothing about your meme status!" Kaminari declared. 

Shota raised a brow before Ashido held up her phone showing the video where him and Hizashi were just drinking a lot of eggnog. 

"I'm honestly surprised you lot didn't figure it out sooner." 

"Seriously sensei, this channel is genius! I'll be sad when it's deleted but its a real day brightener." Kirishima stated with a smile. The other three nodded. 

Shota gave a small smirk, "I'm glad to hear that. Now take your seats."

* * *

"Today's the last day." Hizashi stated as he and Shota donned their suits for the very last time. 

Today was the end of their project. The end of Unus Annus. 

They decided to live stream it as so many people had been here for the entire year. 

"You ready?" Shota looked at Hizashi with melancholy, they were both going to miss this. 

"Ready as I'll ever be..." The two took each other's hands and walked through the door. 

It was time to say goodbye.

* * *

Kurogiri was normally supposed to watch Tomura but occasionally he would have moments to himself. 

In these moments he would clean, cook, maybe read. But over the last year he had started watching videos on his phone. He would often go down various rabbit holes until he got bored or he was needed. 

But a year ago, he stumbled onto a particular channel. 

Unus Annus. 

One Year. 

He immediately recognized Eraserhead and was going to turn it off... But he stopped himself. 

And for the next year he watched as the two men had fun doing ridiculous things. Now today was the last day and he had been watching silently in his room as the rest of the league was having some sort of tournament with a fighting game. 

It was coming to the final hour and the two men were just talking about the channel and why it came into being. 

"This whole project, the original person who made this entire idea was a dear friend of ours who was taken too soon. So this channel and the memory of it goes out to him. Cheers to you Oboro." 

Kurogiri's head ached at the sound of that name, blurry memories trying to surface with no luck. Something about that name... it was familiar but he couldn't determine where. 

Soon an hour turned to thirty minutes. Thirty minutes turned to fifteen. Fifteen to five. Five to one. 

Kurogiri watched on as they looked to the camera as the seconds counted down. 

Finally the timer hit zero... And it was gone. 

He refreshed the page on his phone. 'This channel no longer exists.' 

It was done. 

Kurogiri let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he looked down at the error page. 

"Goodbye... Memento Mori..." He whispered as he set down the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I really didn't have a need to make a present for you Hawks but I thought you'd like this! 
> 
> Enjoy your gift! :D


End file.
